


The Wendigos?

by J4r3dW1nch3st3r_D0ct0r_tr4nsb0y



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But it's not in the first chapter, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hunt, M/M, Sub Dean, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J4r3dW1nch3st3r_D0ct0r_tr4nsb0y/pseuds/J4r3dW1nch3st3r_D0ct0r_tr4nsb0y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and his Angel are cuddling, but then a case comes up.  Someone is making wendigos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddling, Music, and the Beginning of a Hard Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT in the same story-line as Futa!Cas, but if you like this one, I will continue it.

Dean pulls the blanket closer over himself and Cas. They're sitting in the living room, on the couch, cuddling lazily. "Carry on My Wayward Son" is playing in the background, and Dean murmurs, "You know, music has relationships, like people. Songs and genres both. Rock and roll is the perfect combination of recklessness, inspiration, and that culture of freedom that flourished at one point, I think the '80s." Castiel chuckles and holds him closer, whispering, "What sort of freedom do you enjoy most, Dean?" The hunter blushes and murmurs, "The kind you give me, Angel." He clears his throat and continues, "Pop shares rock and roll's inspiration, to a lesser degree, but is docile and allows itself to be chained. Rap is... While not music, it's part of the family. It shares the recklessness, but is uninspired and chained down. Blues are free, but not reckless, more docile."  
It is then that Sam walks in, stopping with his hips popped to one side, marking his annoyance with the cuddling couple. "Get a room," Sam complains, seeing how they're cuddling and seeing the blanket. Dean laughs, "What do you think we're doing, Sammy? Getting it on while you're in the next room?" The taller hunter replies, "I wouldn't put it past you. Anyway, if you two are done not having couch sex, we have a case." He makes air quotes around the word "not" and swishes his hips to the other side, putting one hand on the bump of his hipbone. Dean looks over at him and says sassily, "No, we're not done. Is our innocent cuddling annoying you, Samantha?" Sam growls, "Jerk." Dean retorts, "Bitch."  
The younger hunter turns on his heel and leaves. Cas murmurs, "What if it's important, Dean?" Dean shrugs, "Sammy wouldn't have given up so easily if it was. Anyway, we were cuddling." The angel warns, "Careful, Dean. We don't have the bunker alone until the end of this case, and you know how you get when you act more dominant." The hunter murmurs, "So bring my upkeep kit. I'll be fine, Cas." The taller angel swiftly pins the hunter down, growling, "You asked for this. Do you need to be reminded your place?" The compact hunter whimpers softly and relaxes underneath Castiel's larger form, and the angel lets up. Dean smiles at Castiel and murmurs, “Thank you, Cas.” The angel nods and tells him, “Anything for you, Dean.”  
The hunter blushes brightly and coughs, muttering, “Maybe we should see what Sam wants.” The two get up and go ask Sam, “So, what is this case?” Sam tells them, “Atlanta, Georgia, a total of seventeen missing teenagers, one of them was seen the other night, but he looked different. According to the report, he seems to be a wendigo. Another was seen a few days before that, same description, taller, thinner, sunken eyes… A wendigo. Someone is making wendigos.” Dean growls, “Why would someone do that?” The angel murmurs, “To kill humans. I’ll pack for Dean and I.” He disappears, and the two brothers exchange a worried look.  
“Dean, if this is really what’s happening…” Dean nods. “Yeah, Sammy, it’s bad. Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?” The younger hunter says, “Well, I didn’t know it was this bad. I just found the reports suggesting they were wendigos.” His brother nods, and Cas reappears holding a large backpack. Neither hunter questions it, Dean because he knows what it is, Sam because he doesn’t want to think about his brother in any sexual situation, let alone a kinky one. The three get in the Impala, and Dean starts driving.


	2. NOT A REAL CHAPTER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.

Okay, let me just apologize if anyone is following this, I fell into a Hamilton hole (head first into the abyss) and I might just stop writing Supernatural stuff because I haven't followed it past S11E1 and the queerbaiting is really starting to piss me off, so I'm probably done, y'all, unless someone really really wants me to keep going.


End file.
